


The choice

by Wefwar



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Scylla makes a choice whose life is more important.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	The choice

She always knew the risk. She realized how bad it would get when the military caught her. She was just darting past that, not willing to give that suffering a second thought. It was nothing. She had been hurt before, she could be hurt in the future, the pain was normal. Natural like breathing. 

So when she started playing the role of a double agent, she didn't even think before leaping in. She needed to succeed so obviously she was careful. Leaping in didn't mean being reckless. She tried not to stand out and just watched, happy to be helping the Spree, despite occasional doubts that planted themselves in her mind. 

When she got the message about her new mark, she was thrilled. Finally, it wasn't just about spying and hiding in the shadows just to listen. She was given an actual mission and she was ready to fulfill it. 

If only she'd known what kind of mission it was, she would've found a way to get out of it. But then again, there wasn't much she could do except accepting and following orders. So she started getting closer to Raelle. And at first it was just that. It was just pure and uninterrupted business, a deal made with the Spree, a way to serve them. 

Then when Raelle's lips touched hers, suddenly it became crystal clear to her that she was in big trouble. She immediately knew this was going to end badly and that the blonde would get hurt by her actions in the end. But she couldn't bring herself to stop, to find another way. She didn't care about herself, the Spree could kill her, the military too, but all she wanted was to be with Raelle. So she decided to just get the most out of the days they had together. To soak in the presence of her girlfriend, to get to know every inch of her. And so she did. 

She kept herself on that high road, floating in the air just like the day she met in the woods with Raelle and counting down the days they had left. She let the other girl be her strength and her weakness, the only thing that made her feel grounded. 

Except now, a different thing was grounding her. 

A slap made her jolt up so hard, that the chains around her wrists and ankles bit into her already red skin, leaving extra marks. Scylla hissed, too tired to shout and looked at the woman in front of her. Brown eyes were looking at her with the kind of hatred she has never seen before, but surprisingly it didn't make her feel endangered. She was tired, hungry, and heartbroken, she didn't care what they would do to her. 

"Hello, Scylla," Petra Bellweather was looking her right in the eye, probably wondering how to bring her pain. Scylla knew they wouldn't kill her easily, they needed information which was hard to attain from her shut out brain. It could take them weeks if not months. "Are you willing to tell me why you marked my family as your victims and are hunting them down like animals?" her voice was cold, which was more threatening than if she was screaming. Scylla preferred to see what her enemy felt, it was easier to read and outsmart them that way. "Why didn't you take out my daughter then? You had access to her all the time." her voice wavered and a hint of anger and protectiveness was heard. Scylla just sat, looking at her with a passive expression. 

"I do not have anything to tell you," she hissed through her teeth, and Petra half-smiled, nodding her head.

"Well, maybe you won't tell me anything willingly, but your mind is full of information I need," she started moving back, toward the steel door. "And I have just found the way to have you tell me everything without as much as opening your mouth." Scylla looked at her with her brows knitted. What was she talking about? She didn't let anyone roam around her mind, shutting out every witch that tried for days. How was she going to get past that?

"You see, talking is not the best way. You could lie, which is quite a normal thing for you to do. I need something solid, that has only truth."

"I'm not letting you in."

"Oh, you will. Trust me. You just need a push," she opened the door and smiled at her maliciously. "And your push has just arrived."

Raelle came stumbling into the cell, pushed by one of the guards that were right behind her. She wasn't knocked off balance by that, but she barely stood her ground, straightening her spine and looking around. Scylla saw her expression soften as she saw her in the chair. The blonde threw herself forward, falling to her knees in front of her and grasping at her clothes and dirty skin as if she was drowning and Scylla was the only thing that could save her. 

"Scyl, oh my god, I knew it, I knew you were alive!" Scylla started wondering if sending the girl a message was a good idea. She could've just let her think she was dead. Raelle would've mourned for a while and then come back to being herself. She would at least have an answer. Now, Scylla had no idea what she was going to think and it scared her. She had preferred to die in her mind as her girlfriend, not as a spy that used her, but that was out of the window now. She had to face Raelle. 

"I'm alive, I'm okay, Raelle, really," her voice was raspy from the lack of water and being quiet for too long. Raelle didn't even seem to notice as she pulled her in, connecting their lips together. Scylla let herself get lost in the sweet taste that was Raelle, feeling all her worries slip away like they always did when she was with the blonde. It was liberating but when Raelle moved away to grasp the sides of her face, she felt herself being snapped back to reality. And what a painful fall that was. 

"Why are they holding you here, what's going on..."

"Raelle, listen to me, okay?" blue eyes stared at her with love and care and she didn't believe she dragged the blonde into her life. Into the mess it was. "I'm okay, I'm going to be okay. I don't know how but they want to use you against me. Remember I love you, that's the full truth..."

"Okay, enough chit chat," Scylla felt warm hands slipping off her cheeks as Raelle was taken back by the Bellweather. Scylla leaned violently forward, her chains rattling loudly as she tried to reach her girlfriend but the cuffs held her in place, cutting into her skin. "There are some things you should know about your friend but it is not my place to say them."

"What business do you have bringing her here?" Scylla growled, feeling the walls she had built crumble. Petra smiled maliciously. 

"Everyone said it was a bad idea to get miss Collar into this, but I believe that she is the best way to get you to talk," Petra started circling both of them, Raelle still held back by two guards, a few feet away from Scylla who felt as if someone punched her in the gut at the sight of the lost expression on the blond's face.

"What are you gonna do? Torture her?" something dangerous flashed behind Petra's eyes and suddenly Scylla knew the answer was yes. Panic overflowed her. "No, you can't, she's your soldier! A damn good one! You can't just torture one of your own!" Petra clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and her lips opened slightly as she turned toward Raelle. The blonde looked at her with terror and anger mixed together and then let out a shrill. The guards let her fall to her knees as she covered her ears. Scylla moved forward again ignoring the deepening wounds on her wrists and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Stop! Stop, you're hurting her!" the screams bounced off the walls but Petra didn't stop and Raelle started writhing on the ground in front of her, helpless and broken. Scylla kept her eyes glued to the girl, wanting to be able to stop her suffering in a second. But she couldn't. She really didn't know anything.

"I don't have anything to tell you! Do you not get it?! I'm just a pawn in their game! I don't have any crucial information!" 

"And I do not believe you," Petra stopped her song, letting Raelle breathe for a second and turned to Scylla. "Look at you, a secret spy that fell for the enemy. Such a cliche. Are you really in love with her if you let her suffer like this?" 

Raelle was on the ground, breathing heavily with her hands still tangled into her hair. She looked so broken that Scylla had to look away. 

"I don't know what to tell you!"

"Then let me in. Let me roam your mind and I will find what I want."

"The Spree will kill me if I do."

"Then you'll watch your girlfriend die. It's your choice," Petra opened her mouth again, but Scylla made her mind in a split second. She screamed, gaining the woman's attention. 

"Fine!" Petra looked at her with half a smile and closed her mouth. "I'll do it. But Raelle has to be safe." 

"And she will be. Once I get everything I want from you, Raelle will be back at the school, safe and sound." 

"No. Once I let you in, she's safe and out of here."

"You're in no place to make demands. Take the offer of I will kill her."

"She's a valuable asset to your team. You won't just kill her," she wanted to believe that, really, but the coldness in Petra's eyes made her look unstoppable. And insane. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Scylla looked at Raelle once again. Looked into her blue eyes shining with tears, her thin lips that tasted so good and the scar on her cheek that added her a certain edge. And suddenly she didn't care if the Spree would kill her, because her world was in front of her, suffering by her hand. And she could stop it. 

"Fine. I'll let you in."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
